thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin
Information Sin is Blazewind's Lumino Dragonoid. He is also part flame beast, sorcerer and a shapeshifter. He sometimes disguises as a human. He has a dragon like tattoo on his upper-back and glows a fiery color when he shapeshifts. Personality Sin can be a little shy, but he usually gets used to people. He is also creative with fire and is nice to his parter Blazewind and her family. He tries to defend himself by scaring away people. He is also a bit of a jerk. History Sin is a lifeform created by the Vestals. He was built to have no emotions and be a weapon for the Vestals, but he had normal emotions like normal Bakugan, so he was thrown out. After 5 years he discovered that he can use fire and shapeshift into a human or copy almost any creature, and that he had a dragon-shaped tattoo on his back. 10 years later he was still lonely, then he thought what he should do with the vestals. Instead of killing his creator, he killed 40% of all Vestals with his fire powers. He ran away where no one could find him. He was later picked up by Gundalians and was used as a Weapon to destroy Neathia. After he found out Neathia were the good guys he killed more Gundalians than Vestals. He then came to Earth as a Bakugan, but as a ball. He was soon picked up by Blazewind after she saw him appear out of nowhere. 'Ability Cards' *'Cross Fire': Adds 300 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. *'Particle Wave': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. *'Cross Barnum': Adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. *'Lumino Wave': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. *'Blaze Barnum' (Lumino Barnum): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Lumino Reflector' (Blaze Reflector/''Hyper Reflector''): Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. *'Lumino Hammer' (Blaze Hammer): Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Gun Blaze: '''If the opponent just played an ability, his Bakugan's G's decrease by 700. *'Fire Rock: The opponent's abilty does not effect Sin. Sin gains 400 G's *'Flame Missile: '''Destroys Opponent's gate card. *'Fire Judgement: 'Destroys opponent's battle gear, BakuNano etc. *'Art of the Flames: 'Sin can get an ally for this battle. *'Ring of Fire: The opponent's attribute changes to Pyrus. Human and Dragon abilites *Breathing out fire *Make a lifeform out of fire *Putting something on fire *Shoot fire *Fire tornado *Set a whole ocean on fire Gallery Bakugan Lumino Dragoniod BR.png Screenshot-219.png|Sin in battle Tired.jpg|Sin tired Lumino_Dragonoid_and_Cross_Buster.PNG|Sin shapeshifting from Dragonoid Uminoballform.PNG|Sin's ball form Anime Me by ramy.jpg|Sin in his human form, wielding fire dragon-fire-golden-image-31000.jpg|Sin's true form DragonFire_by_djbiscuit.jpg|Sin's true form t_hobbit-1.jpg|Sin shapeshifting Tasin in a fight.jpg|Sin in a fight Fire_Dragon.jpg|Sin's tattoo on his back (glows fiery red when changing shape) 8628.jpg|Sin shapeshifting 46656-bigthumbnail.jpg 058c4e59.jpg|Sin's half dragon form Trivia *Sin was named after the character Sin from Guilty Gear 2 Overture. *He swears a lot. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Dragonoid Category:Vestal Technology Category:Blazewind